Episode: Madara Uchiha ist auferstanden
Obito, dem die Bijuu entzogen wurden, liegt am Boden und erinnert sich an Narutos Worte und Rin zurück - Rin war sein einziges Licht in dieser Welt und ohne sie erscheint diese Welt ihm hoffnungslos. Kakashi erklärt ihm, weshalb Naruto den richtigen Weg gewählt hat. Da Naruto Madara keinen Schaden zufügen konnte, macht sich Hashirama daran, Madara bewegungsunfähig zu machen, damit die Shinobi-Allianz ihn versiegeln kann. Der nun neutralisierte Madara scheint weniger unerfreut als erwartet, angesichts Obitos schwächlichen Zustandes. Minato befürchtet, dass Obito nach der Extraktion der Bijuu nun sterben muss, doch Kuramas Yin-Hälfte in ihm versichert ihm, dass Obito daran nicht sterben wird, da er noch das Gedou Mazou in sich hat. Gerade als Kakashi sich von Obito abwendet, schließt dieser das Fingerzeichen für Gedou Rinne Tensei no Jutsu, als Versuch, seine Taten wiedergutzumachen, auch wenn er dafür sein Leben lassen muss. Er versteht jetzt endlich, warum Nagato ihn verraten hat und da Nagato Jiraiyas Schüler war - genau wie Minato - könnte man sagen, dass es letztendlich Jiraiya war, der Obito besiegte. Anstatt sein Leben lang für seine Taten zu büßen, wählt er den einfacheren Weg: in Anlehung an Narutos Worte, nach denen jemand, der wirklich Hokage werden will, niemals den einfacheren Weg wählen würde. Er schließt seine Augen und bereitet sich auf die Wiederbelebung vor, doch plötzlich erscheint der schwarze Zetsu aus dem Erdboden und reißt die Kontrolle über Obitos Körper an sich, ganz nach Madaras Plan. Naruto und Sai erreichen derweil Madara, um ihn endlich zu versiegeln, doch anstatt sich Gedanken über seine bevorstehende Versiegelung zu machen, bedankt er sich sarkastisch bei Naruto dafür, dass er Obito bereits geschwächt hat. Da Madara dies nicht mehr zu tun braucht, kann er Obitos geplante Wiederbelebung mit Hilfe von Zetsu nur auf sich lenken und sich endlich wirklich wieder'beleben' lassen. Sais Versiegelung ist damit wirkunglos geworden und wird von einer von Madara ausgehenden Explosion weggeblasen. Madara betrachtet seinen zum Leben erwachenden Körper, während Zetsu sich langsam von Obito löst. Obwohl Madaras Augen zerfallen und er nun nichts mehr sehen kann, muss er keine Angst vor Sasukes Angriff haben. Seine brennende Rüstung fällt zu Boden und sein nun entblößter Oberkörper gibt die Quelle seiner neuen Kräfte preis - an seiner linken Brust befinden sich die von ihm angelegten Zellen Hashiramas, die eine ähnliche Struktur wie Zetsu zu haben scheinen und Hashiramas Gesicht nachbilden. Madara beißt sich, ähnlich wie bei einer Beschwörung, in den linken Arm und schlägt mit erheblicher Geschwindigkeit Naruto und Sai zur Seite, sodass er ungehindert an Hashirama ran kann. Er packt seinen einstigen Freund am Hals und entzieht ihm mit dieser bloßen Berührung sein Chakra, sodass sein Sennin Moodo sich auflöst und auf sein Abbild an Madaras Brust über geht. Sasuke greift ein und geht auf Madara los, doch sein blinder Gegner kann den Angriffen seines jungen Clan-Mitglieds ausweichen. Sasuke ist zuversichtlich, da Madara nun sterblich geworden ist, doch letzterer scheint in seiner fleischlichen Form noch stärker zu sein und so lässt er sich von Sasukes Schwert den Arm durchstechen. Nachdem er die Augen seines Nachfahren betrachtete, kommt er auf die Idee, ihm diese zu nehmen, bis er seine Rin'negan zurückbekommt. Zetsu ist bereits dabei, Madaras Augen zurückzuholen und so will er Obito sein linkes Auge ausreißen. Als Minato und Kakashi das verhindern wollen, haftet Zetsu erneut an Obitos Körper, um ihn am Leben zu erhalten. In seiner Existenz als Verkörperung von Madaras Willen wird er alles versuchen, um Madara zu helfen, dessen Plan scheinbar unterschätzt wird. Obito ist für ihn ein Verräter, der nur noch dazu da ist, um seinen Körper für den Kampf zu benutzen. Sasuke hat Madara währenddessen klargemacht, dass er nicht vorhat, sich ihm anzuschließen. Nachdem Madara seinen Gegnern entkommen konnte, ahnt Hashirama bereits, dass Madara nun hinter den Bijuu her ist. Seine Wunde am rechten Oberarm heilt sofort, während er den freigelassenen Bijuu gegenübersteht. Kategorie:Episode (Naruto Shippuuden)